


Don't Stop Us Now, The Moment of Truth

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ice Skating AU, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean and Sam are both figure skaters, coached by their dad.  They share the ice with another coach and his skaters.  When Gabriel brings in a new skater, both Winchesters take a very acute interest in him.Note: Sam is 17 in this.  Nothing more than kissing happens, but if you are sensitive to underage situations, consider this your warning.





	Don't Stop Us Now, The Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Athletes AU

Sam flopped on the bed in the motel room. He and Dean were both exhausted, from how hard their dad had worked them in the day’s practice. Sam was a little more exhausted, because he’d gotten into a few shouting matches with John. Shouting matches led to extra work.

Two of the shouting matches had been perfectly reasonable. Dean’s triple axel was fine. He landed it cleanly three times in a row; there was no need for him to keep working on it. When Sam banged into the wall after losing control of a spin, it was absolutely right for him to leave the ice to check himself over before trying again.

The third shouting match, though, that one was probably Sam’s fault. He’d heard laughter from where one of the other skaters was practicing, and turned to look. He didn’t recognize the other skater, but Gabriel was a well-known coach. The other skater had turned around, and the blue eyes caused Sam to nearly fall on his ass even though he wasn’t even doing anything fancy. Dean turned at the shout, and nearly fell on his ass, too. John started shouting at them to pay attention, and Sam started shouting back.

Dean flopped beside Sam. “I foresee a lot of injuries in the future if Gabriel’s new skater sticks around.”

“How hard do you think Dad’s going to kill us before this is over?”

“I don’t know.” Dean rolled over and draped an arm over his brother. “It would be easier if you’d stop shouting back at him. Although he was out of line when you went to make sure you weren’t hurt. How are you doing?”

“Nothing major. Nothing that’ll keep me off the ice.” Sam brought his hand up to Dean’s face. “My face kinda hurts, though. Got any ideas how to make it feel better?”

“Maybe.” Dean grinned and leaned down to kiss Sam’s cheek. “That help?”

“A little. Not sure you quite found the right spot.”

“Guess I’ll just have to keep trying then.”

 

Sam still had school to complete – he was nearly through his junior year – so Dean usually had the ice to himself for a while. John was busy criticizing Sam’s schoolwork even though it was way better than Dean’s had ever been. Dean knew better than to do too much, or he’d never survive the actual practice, but he still loved to spend that time on the ice. It was a good chance to test out choreography ideas, which is why he was the artistic one.

A whistle got his attention, and he turned to see the new skater watching him. The guy looked startled to see Dean coming toward him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t… I thought the rink would be empty.”

“It’s supposed to be. Practice doesn’t start for another half hour, longer if Sammy’s got something to finish up.” Dean put on his blade guards and stepped off the ice. “Hi. My name’s Dean Winchester. The guy I was skating with yesterday is my brother Sam, he’s in school.”

“Must be nice to have your brother skating with you. I never get to see my brother. Of course, it doesn’t help that Balt’s a diver and in his own intense training.” He held out a hand. “Castiel.”

Dean shook the offered hand. “It is nice. Also kind of isolating. Our dad’s our coach, and we almost never get to spend time with anyone outside the family business. Come on, we can share the ice. I’m just goofing off anyway.”

Forty minutes later, Dean and Castiel were skating hand in hand when John’s voice rang out. “What the hell are you doing, son?”

“I’m… skating? Like I always do while I wait for you and Sammy?” Dean gave Cas’s hand a squeeze and then let go, heading to the side where he’d left his stuff.

“With a competitor?”

“You know, technically, now that Sam’s moved up to seniors, he’s my competitor. You never seem to care that I skate with him.” The second it was out of his mouth, Dean was sure he’d end up paying for those words. Sam was staring at him in open-mouthed shock. “It’s not like Cas and I were even doing anything fancy. Just playing on the ice.”

“He’s a competitor who isn’t your brother.” Dean sighed. Practice was going to suck.

 

As much as practice sucked for Dean, it was worse for Sam. For some reason, Sam was having more trouble than usual just shutting up when John went off on something. Sam had so much extra work that John left to take Dean home, leaving Sam to finish up on his own. Sam shook his head. How the hell was he supposed to practice jumps without someone there to notice if he fell and hurt himself too badly to get up?

Cas skated over to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam ran his hand through his hair, forcing it back out of his face. “Cas, right?”

Cas blinked a couple times. “Sure. Cas.”

“I’m Sam. Dad’s probably gonna kill me for this, but would you mind sticking around for a bit? I’m supposed to practice some jumps…”

“And he left you alone?” Cas glared at the door. “Sure. I’ll be here. I’ll even join you, so you can say you got the same scoop on my weaknesses that I got on yours.”

Sam was more focused than Dean, making sure he got everything done, but once he had he and Cas sat on the bleachers together talking and waiting for John to get back. John wasn't happy to see it, and lectured Sam all the way home, but Sam just tuned him out.

 

Two weeks later, John had given up on trying to keep his boys from skating with their new friend. Cas was very grateful for that. As Dean said, skating could be isolating, and it was good to make friends. Gabriel didn’t mind him skating with the Winchesters, and he was even starting to hang out with them outside of practice.

Cas waited on their doorstep. It was apparently Movie Night, which happened any time John wouldn’t be there to yell at them for it. Gabriel was all in favor of Cas going. “Have fun, watch the popcorn intake, and if you decide to do something other than watch movies, be safe about it!” He’d waggled his eyebrows, and Castiel was still trying to figure out what he’d meant by it.

The door banged open and Dean waved Cas inside. “Sammy’s getting dinner finished, come on in and make yourself comfortable.”

“Does movie night always involve not having a shirt on?”

“Nah. This one’s special.” Dean turned and walked off, rolling his shoulders as he went. If this was how the night was going to go, Cas just might spontaneously combust.

Sam came out – also shirtless – carrying a tray of vegetables. “Don’t let Dean say I cooked dinner. I chopped vegetables. Dean did all the actual cooking, he’s better at it. Usually we do this as a cheat night on our diets, but we weren’t sure if you were comfortable with that, so hopefully hamburgers and baked potatoes are an acceptable compromise.”

“Gabriel said to watch my popcorn. He did not, however, say anything about anything else.”

Sam and Dean exchanged smirks. “Okay, then. Come on in, get yourself fixed up.”

They let Cas pick the first movie, and Dean whooped with joy when he picked Raiders of the Lost Ark. That seemed relatively safe. He’d seen it, so he wouldn’t be mad at the Winchesters for distracting him.

And they did distract him. Once Sam finished his dinner, he set the plate aside and started stretching while watching the movie. Dean kept shifting, showing off his muscles.

Between movies, Sam gathered up plates and trash to take to the kitchen. “How old is Sam?”

“Seventeen. Eighteen next month. Why, you like him?” Cas felt his cheeks get warm. Was he that obvious? “Sure hope so, because he’s got a massive crush on you. Normally he’s a huge brat about having to do the dishes.”

“Um…”

“I’m not gonna do the overprotective brother routine, don’t worry. Kinda goes without saying you hurt him you get hurt, right? Can definitely see the appeal, and you haven’t even seen him working through something for school. Kid’s a genius, and…”

“And standing right here, you idiot. What are you doing?”

Dean gave Sam a very good innocent look. “I’m telling Cas about you? He seems interested in you…”

“He’s interested in you too, you know.”

“My turn to remind you that I’m right here?”

Sam and Dean turned to him in unison. “So are we right? You want us both?” Sam said.

“I… like you both… but I don’t want to cause problems between you two if you’re both interested in me.”

"Dean and I are used to sharing. Pretty much everything that’s not skating, Dean and I share. Is that gonna be a problem for you?”

Castiel blinked. He loved Balt, but couldn't imagine sharing a boyfriend with him. “Um.. are you two… do you sleep together?”

Dean shook his head. “We’re not fucking. Yet. It may seem like a weird line to draw, but I don’t want to while he’s still underage.”

“Does your dad know?”

“Yeah. He can’t really do anything about it, though, because without us he’s got nothing. He tried separating us, sent me off to be coached by Bobby Singer, but Sam threw the bitch fit to end all bitch fits.”

Sam grinned. “By which Dean means I went out on the ice and stood there for as long as it took for him to get the point that if I didn’t want to skate, he couldn’t force me to. He tried everything he could think of, but in the end, he had to bring Dean home.”

Now Gabriel's parting words made a lot more sense. Maybe. “Does Gabriel know?”

Dean and Sam looked at each other and both shrugged. “Probably. Dude’s creepy observant. Why?” Dean asked.

“Just curious.”

**Author's Note:**

> You'll never guess why I chose figure skating. :D


End file.
